


Crazy

by candy_belle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, post cup celebrations, snuggles, thoughtful nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: Nicky wakes up thinking about how crazy Alex makes his life.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: I was listening to Katie Melua's "Crazy" and this story-bunny bit me!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Nicky came awake with a slight start. For a moment he couldn’t work out where he was or why half of him felt trapped but then as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes he couldn’t help but smile. Alex was laying on him, the firm body pressed against his side, a strong arm flung over his waist, and the thick playoff beard rubbing against his shoulder. Almost without realising it his hand came up and he began stroking the greying hair. Nuzzling his face against the wild hair, he closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths.

They had done it.

They had finally done it.

After all these years, after all the doubts, all the words written about them saying they would never do it, after everything they had been through, they had finally done it.

Biting his lips to stop himself giggling, he slowly raised his left hand and started at his fingers. His eyes glued to the slim, elegant gold band that wrapped itself around his third finger.

They had finally done it – they were officially married.

An amused snort escaped as he heard a series of thumps and curses echoing through from next door – some of the team were still partying in the main area of the suite, celebrating the historic win. 

Their win. 

They were finally Stanley Cup Champions. 

And yet somehow, in the darkness of their private bedroom, that didn’t seem to matter nearly as much as the gold band Alex had slipped onto his finger, or the kiss that they had shared in front of the minister.

Pursing his lips, he pressed his head back into the plump pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. When had the Stanley Cup stopped being the most important thing in his life? His end goal. The thing he dreamed of the most. The thing he pushed himself to obtain. When had all of that stopped being his sole focus in life?

A loud snore and a near head butt from the sleeping russian bear beside him answered that question.

He couldn’t pinpoint when his priorities had changed but they had. Over the years the cup meant less than the man currently crushing him into the mattress. Turning his head slightly he brushed a soft kiss against Alex’s hair and asked, “When did you turn my world upside down, Sasha? When did I become so crazy?!”

There was only a light snore in reply. And in many ways it was all he needed to hear. He let out a long low sigh and shifted position, trying to get comfortable without disturbing Alex. It didn’t work. A moment later there was a snuffle and a frown started to crease Alex’s face. Absently stroking his shoulder Nicky peered down at him, watching the wheels go around in the shaggy head.

“You’ky?” asked Alex, blinking sleepily up at Nicky.

“I’m fine,” assured Nicky, brushing a kiss into Alex’s hair, “Just thinking about...”

“Nooo!” protested Alex, pushing himself up onto his elbow, “No thinking, we champions! We won. We the best!” he paused, then with the soft smile lighting up his face, he added, “We married.”

Nicky reached up, stroking his hand along Alex’s cheek, agreeing softly, “Ja, we are.”

“Never doubted,” crowed Alex, grinning like a madman. He nuzzled his face into Nicky’s palm and breathed, “Always knew.”

“No you didn’t,” huffed Nicky, running a hand along Alex’s side, his fingers stroking the firm flesh.

“Yes I did,” corrected Alex, “Always knew. Knew we’d win. Knew you’d be mine.” He paused and without a hint of embarrassment, he crowed with pride, ”Knew from 1st day.”

“How?” murmured Nicky, “How could you know?” 

His head was swirling with everything that had happened in the last few weeks. It had started with the team defeating Crosby and the Penguins. That moment in the locker room when Alex had melted into his arms after the win. That was when the world started to tip on its axis and everything had become a crazy circus. From there it had been the Conference Championship, then the finals against Vegas, then the game 5 win in Vegas, on their ice, everything leading to that moment a few short hours ago when Alex had slid the golden band on his finger and kissed him. Nothing made sense anything, nothing, and yet everything felt so right.

“Just knew,” grinned Alex, his voice dragging Nicky out of this thoughts and back to the present.

He stared up at Alex and felt something click inside. He could feel his body responding to Alex’s mere presence, could feel his face starting to heat up as a blush started to work its way down his body. He risked looking up into Alex’s eyes and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. The look of sheer devotion in Alex’s eyes was overwhelming. Without speaking he reached up with his free hand and curling it around the back of Alex’s neck, pulled his head closer. Pressing their lips together, he arched up at the same time, loving the near growl that rolled off the larger man.

Breaking the chaste kiss, Nicky licked his lower lip and breathed, “You make everything so crazy,”

Alex chuckled and pressed softer butterfly kisses to the edge of Nicky’s face and the corner of his mouth he preened, “Only just started, Babe. Ima gonna make you lose your fucking mind.”

Nicky gasped as Alex repositioned himself, the thick full body now covering every inch of his own. He shifted his own position, moving so Alex had full access to his entire body. For several minutes they made out, bodies pressed together, Alex dominating Nicky’s entire frame, his sheer presence blocking everything out. Breaking for breath, Nicky groaned as Alex pushed himself up on his arms, loaming over him, filing his entire world. 

Reaching up he ran his hand along the side of Alex’s face again scratching at the thick beard. Absently licking his lips he closed his eyes and murmured, “This is so crazy.”

“No crazy,” corrected Alex, his eyes roaming hungrily over Nicky’s face, “Is Perfect,” he assured, a wolfish grin spreading over his feature as he rolled his hips pressing hard into Nicky’s body, “if this is crazy – who wants sanity?”

“True,” conceded Nicky, arching and groaning as Alex rocked against him again, “Who wants sanity instead of this?”

“Only a fool” breathed Alex, “And my Nicky no fool.” He paused then rocking his hips again he bowed his head and claimed Nicky’s mouth for a soul-searing kiss. A kiss that blew Nicky apart – because Alex was right, who would want anything other than this craziness.


End file.
